


Memory

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: I'm not really happy with how this one turned out... Well I'm like that with all the stories I write, so I don't know. What do you guys think of it?





	Memory

Levi felt like he was being pulled through the darkness that surrounds him, to a brighter light in the distance. Suddenly waking up in a wide open field, surrounded by grass flowers and the trees. The bright sun shines over him as he lays on the ground, looking up at the clear blue sky. The air smells much cleaner than the air inside the walls, it even smells much more cleaner than the air hes used to outside the walls. A beautiful young girl with red-brown hair by the name of Isabel comes running over to him, followed by a guy with dark blond hair, his name is Farlan.

"Hey bro!" The young girl runs up to him pulling him into a tight hug. Being all energetic as she always is.

"Hey Isabel." He smiles, more than he ever has before, his eyes shine a light blue, brighter than his normal dull grey color. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her closely.

Farlan bends down, sitting next to Levi and Isabel, with a soft smile on his face as he looks at his two best friends. The blond ruffles up Isabel's hair, smiling softly as she starts swatting back at him trying to get him to stop. Levi watches them with a smile, he's never felt so close with anyone but these two. He's never been good at socializing with others, but these two are different, these two are his only family he has left after losing his mother. Levi loves them both dearly, he doesn't ever want to lose them.

"Look at this we found." Farlan pulls out a book, holding it in front of Levi. He takes the book from Farlan and reads the cover.

"Amazonian animals? What are amazonian animals?" He asks looking back up at his two friends.

"They are animals that live in the Amazon Rain forest. Whatever that is....."She says with excitement.

"There is so many animals we haven't even heard of before." Farlan says flicking through the book as Levi and Isabel look over his shoulder at all the different animals. "Howler Monkey, Jaguar, Poison Dart Frog, Sloth..."

"Sloth? I can't believe that Isabel is in here." Isabel pouts slightly at what Levi said. "I'm just kidding you dummy." He laughs softly hitting her shoulder gently.

Levi is happy that he found these two, hes happy that he can call them his friends. He wishes for nothing bad to happen to them, and that they are always happy. Levi would even go as far as sacrificing himself to keep them safe.

He looks over to the both of them with a soft smile. But that smile starts to fade as Isabel and Farlan start to fade way, along with everything around them. He tries to reach out for them but its too late...they have already disappeared. Now back to the darkness that he was in before. Dark, cold and alone...... Tears start to fall from his face as he is now back where he started, alone and broken.

"Levi...."

"Levi........."

"Levi............"

Levi suddenly wakes, looking around him. He's in the mess hall, at a meeting for the next expedition. He sighs, as everything he just saw was a memory, all of that was in the past. His friends Isabel and Farlan are gone, they died a few years ago. He shouldn't be thinking about this stuff, there's no need being all upset about something you can't fix. There's no need for him to be sad about something like this, death happens all the time, its not like its going to fix anything.

"Levi? Are you crying?" Erwin asks looking over at him, a little concerned.

He looks away from everyone, wiping his tears away from his face.

"No...... I'm fine...."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with how this one turned out... Well I'm like that with all the stories I write, so I don't know. What do you guys think of it?


End file.
